Act Your Age
by fanfictionfever
Summary: When Alfred acting like his usual childish self, goes into a room he shouldn't at Arthur's, he didn't bet on the reaction that he gets. *contains spanking of an adult note this is an open fanfic, more info inside
1. Chapter 1

**Mellow! 7 days left! This one started out as a rp story done with Chibi America who played Arthur while I took Alfred's role. Hope you enjoy it. **

Act Your Age

Chapter 1

Arthur was in the kitchen, preparing a kettle to boil water, not paying attention to the fact that his American guest and former colony had left the room. The Englishman had invited the other over after they had finished with a meeting. As of recent the two had been getting along rather well, and it was nice to bring over the colonies that didn't hate him and have a nice chat every once in a while.

Alfred had started off heading to the bathroom, however he noticed a door that was hanging open only a little and admittedly grew curious. He made of a point of checking it out on the way back, due to the fact that he didn't remember it being there ever before.

The room had a dark and creepy aura hanging around it, which just seemed to invite the American in even more. He loved to freak himself out with scary movie, and want could be more scary than what Arthur kept hidden in his basement?

He shivered and looked at the glass vials hanging around, there were so many it was unbelievable. Chalk draws were scattered lying all around his feet, this was certainly strange. A toy dragon sat in the back corner, seeing to watch his every movement.

Alfred picked up a few bottles and read their labels. "What the hell? Eye of newt?" He thought that was something only talked about in fantasy stories.

"O-kay," Alfred was seriously wondering what Arthur did in his spare time as he set it back on the shelf.

Arthur hummed as he took out a box of teabags, setting them gently on the counter. Though he was surprised when he turned around to ask Alfred if he wanted something other than tea to drink that he wasn't there.

"Where did that git wander off too so suddenly?" He mumbled to himself, walking out into the living room.

The Briton didn't find the man in the sitting room, so he proceeded down the hallway. With a deadpan expression on his face, he noted the door that was wide open and the lights were on. Being the British spy that he was, he snuck on the American fucking with his things.

He nudged on of the bottles by accident and knocked the next vial over. It crashed to the floor, spilling it's redish-brown substance all over the floor. "Shit," he whispered.

Arthur's eye twitched just at the sound, then he was livid. "Alfred! What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" He shouted at the taller man.

The American nearly jumped out his skin, the chill of the scary movie moment was fairly strong. "I'll clean it, Artie," he promised quickly.

"Why were you even in here in the first place?" Arthur glared at the other, his temper rising.

Alfred quickly came up with an excuse, "Bored."

"Boredom is your excuse for messing around in the specific place I told you to leave alone?" Arthur crossed his arms, rather upset that Alfred gave such a poor excuse. Bollocks, Alfred!" Honestly, that was something a child would tell him.

"You never said I couldn't come in here!" Alfred protested, feeling like he had lived this moment with Arthur several times when he was younger.

"It was the first thing I said when I showed you to your room!" Arthur screamed, remembering the instructions very clearly. "But, of course you weren't listening you wanker!"

"When did you show it to me?" Alfred cocked his head to the side a bit, not recalling that at all. "Like a billion years ago if at all."

"No, I reminded you when you got here." Arthur wanted to shake the other man or perhaps nock some sense into him. "You're such a twit! Open your damn ears!"

"Huh?" Alfred didn't remember that conversation at all. Maybe he had been thinking of something else at the time and it slipped. His memory wasn't the most reliable anyways as of recent.

"It was only a hour ago! How could you have forgotten so quickly?" Arthur assumed that he must have been boring the American, and of course Alfred would be one not to give any shits to care. It was really starting to hurt, all Arthur had wanted was a nice time with his former colony. American had always been his favorite admittedly.

"Why do you have all this weird stuff anyways?" Alfred asked to change subject.

"That does not concern you." Arthur wasn't falling for it. "You shouldn't be here in the first place so clean this mess up and get out!"

"Sorry if I find dragon blood weird to have around," Alfred mumbled looking around for a broom or something, avoiding to look at the green eyes that were trying to burn a hole in him.

"Excuse me?" Arthur looked down at what had been broken and palled. "That was a rare vile you asshat!" Not only was it incredibly rare and had to be brought from another dimension, but it was also dangerous beyond believe. A single touch could kill a human, however nations would just feel a burning affect for several weeks. As angry as he was at Alfred, he wasn't going to allow him to hurt himself.

"A what?" Alfred was confused he didn't think any of that shit about magic was actually real.

"It was rare." Arthur wanted to face palm. "Don't tell me you don't know what that means..." There was no way that Alfred was that stupid, he had to have had some education after all those hours of fighting with him.

"Well yeah, but can't you just get more." Alfred said, nations got their way a lot. "It's not like fairies are real. Or anything." He thought there was like a joke magic shop where Arthur got all this stuff.

"They are too real!" Arthur puffed, getting more and more annoyed. "And I can't get more! It was the only bottle in the whole country!"

"Oh," Alfred said quietly, only understanding that his meant a lot to the British man. "Well sorry." He said with a little shrug.

"Well sorry? That's all you have to say?" Arthur demanded.

"What more do you want?" Alfred asked snappishly, "I can't fix the problem." It bothered him greatly that he couldn't be a hero and fix this, but he wasn't sure what he could do at all.

"I know you can't fix it, but it's you're fault it's broken!" Arthur bellowed, close to reaching his breaking point. "First you enter a forbidden area, then you break my things!"

"Hey, I didn't mean to break it." Alfred defended himself, holding his hands up in surrender. "It just fell. Besides, you should lock it or put a sign on it or you know something."

"Wha-..." Arthur was beginning to get more annoyed with the childish nature of the American. "Can you not see that you invaded my personal property? And you tell me that I should have put a bloody lock on it!"

"Yes?" Alfred said unsure why they were still fighting about it or what Arthur was really asking of him.

"That is beyond..." Arthur stopped and had a funny look cross his face, "You know what...I'm done with you being rude!" He reprimanded the other by the ear and began to drag him down the hall, not caring how harsh he tugged at the other's ear. The taller was pulled down to his own height.

"Ow, what the hell?" Alfred growled and tried pulling away but that only made his poor ear hurt even worse.

"You make fun and taunt me all the time, I am disrespected and now you joke around after breaking my things." It seriously as if he was the same child that Arthur had raised all those years ago, or rather not because he was never this rude them. "Obviously you need to be taught how to treat others. I'd think you would have known what respect was by now, but it appears not."

Alfred's neck hurt more than his ear surprisingly, as it was at a strange angle. "Just let me go." Eh hated how his voice was a touch whiny. This position brought a wave of memories, most of them unpleasant one of his childhood punishments.

"No. Not this time, I will not." Arthur snuffed and dragged the American into his study. The office area would do for what he had planned, in fact it would do really nicely.

Alfred winced as the grip on his ear seemed to be harder, temporally he forgot about his super strength as he was sucked into the same childish fear of Arthur's wrath that he use to have every time he was in trouble.

"I never thought I'd see the day, but I've finally lost my temper with your childishness!" Arthur scolded the American, holding his arm up so that Alfred could at least stand a bit more normal, though didn't seize his grip.

"What are you going to do about it, this isn't the exit." Alfred said taking a bit of relief that he wasn't bent over awkwardly. AS a matter of fact, this was even where he had received a majority of his punishments.

"I think I'm smart enough to realize that in my own home, Alfred. We're in here for a reason." Arthur smirked having an idea of what to do to discourage this atrocious behavior.

"So you're not kicking me out?" Alfred had a bad feeling, this wasn't what he expected. He thought he was just going to be torn apart with words and booted out of the house until several months passed and he could make it up to the other.

"Oh, no. That would not only be rude and unsatisfactory of a host, it just wouldn't suffice to my standards either." Arthur stated prudery, tugging Alfred over to his desk and bending him over the surface. "Besides, someone has to teach you to act your age."

Alfred had a terrible sinking feeling what was about to happen. He just prayed that this was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mellow! 6 days left until Christmas and I decided to finish this story first. Now if anyone has suggestions with different characters and/or scenarios I will add to this story as long as it fit's the theme (contact me however you wish). However, as of right now I'm going to call it complete. This for now, is going to be the only story that I consider completely open. You can suggest things for my other stories, but those might take me a while to weave it into the plot.**

**Thanks you for the reviews:**

Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi**, **Just a reader (thanks for stopping by and I usually try to finish my stories even if it sometimes takes forever. And I certainly will never leave a spanking scene alone XD hope you check out my other things), and blueorgray1236

Chapter 2

Alfred squirmed not trying with his full strength by any means to resist. "What are you doing?" He asked trying not to sound as freaked out as he felt.

England scoffed and pressed his left hand on the man's lower back to keep him there; actually he was surprised he didn't have to lay on him. "As if you wouldn't know. You can't be that dense, why else would you be in such a position?"

Arthur always found it strange that Alfred had never even bothered to use that power he had. Even when he was no more than a toddler, he could've easily stopped the British man. Arthur guessed he was just lucky that Alfred grew forgetful in these moments, otherwise it would be him nursing some sore part of his body.

"Well," Alfred said slowly and much more quietly than usual as he shuttered thinking about it. "you can't be serious about this."

The Briton dug around in the drawer next to Alfred, pulling out something that hadn't been used in a long time. Come to think of it, the man hadn't looked at the thing in ages. "Yes. I am absolutely serious, I have no reason not to be." He retorted, his fingers curling around the slim tawse.

"Yeah you do!" Alfred cried ignoring the fact that he dind't really sound like a hero at the moment. "Because I'm an adult and not a child anymore." And he secretly wanted to ass that they didn't have a mother country-colony relationship anymore. Arthur wasn't really his bug brother anymore.

"An adult who acts like they're six!" Arthur scolded the other, gripping the item in his palm tightly. It was the closest implement to where they currently were, though it reminded him so terribly of a certain asshole of a brother. The bright side was that he knew it would certainly work to correct naughty behavior.

"I already said I was sorry about your creepy shit!" Alfred snapped, his stomach twisting into several knots at once.

The way Alfred worded the statement only served to infuriated Arthur even more. No longer did he have any regrets, therefore he tugged down the other's trousers without even a second's hesitation. Though given the man's age this was in way going to be done on the bare, Arthur didn't particularly want to see just how Alfred grew since his last spanking.

"Why are you so bloody rude!? You're apologies are horrid!" He puffed, raising his hand and bringing the tawse down sharply upon the American's boxer-clad rear.

Alfred gritted his teeth together as his hands acted of their own accord and gripped the top of the desk. He was determined not act like a child and cry.

The shorter man didn't fail at bringing the implement firmly across Alfred's posterior, puffing rather unhappily as he did so. "You can never just say sorry. You have to insult me too!" He scolded, more than annoyed with the younger nation.

Alfred was afraid that if he unbuttoned his lips to say something back he would loose the little control that he did have at the moment. He stayed as silent as possible as the burn in his bottom only increased.

Arthur was determined not to stop till he made some sort of sound and got a proper apology. No matter how long it took, he knew full and well that Alfred could breeze through many things, but at some point there had to be a breaking point. And he was going to find it.

Alfred set his head down, half wrapping his arms to cover his head. The harsh pain was lighting up across his bottom in lines. He was becoming away that he could only stand much longer, a feel tears were rolling delicately down his cheek. Silently, he prayed for a quick end.

"I could have sworn I taught you better manners, but it appears they have been long forgotten! When you are in someone's home, they are your host; you are the guest. Guests do not go through another's belongings!" Arthur scolded as he continued, baring the tawse as hazy memories returned to his mind.

He had been bent over like this many times in a long, long ago past, learning each lesson with the exact possession he held with a tight grip. It may have been the only time he remembered the elder doing anything right. Though a lad would feel the reminder for quit a while after.

Alfred let out a soft cry, and immediately he cursed himself for not being able to take it like a man.

The Englishman knew he was getting somewhere now, America wasn't that strong. Now all he needed was that apology, this time with no insult.

"What do you want?" Alfred mumbled in a tiny, whiny tone.

"Respect. It's really easy to give, you know." Arthur answered, slowling pace just slightly. "Act the age you are and give me a proper apology."

"Really?" the American asked in a half coherent gasp of pain. He had expected something much worse, or at least harder to do.

"Yes, really!" Arthur shouted, he couldn't believe the other nation would be so dense.

"Fine, I'm s-sorry," He practically whispered past his whimpers, flinching at Arthur's suddenly raised voice. For his rather large and powerful build, Alfred felt very venerable at that moment.

"Doesn't sound convincing." Arthur decided, not relenting. He lit the under curve of Alfred's arse, bringing the double strapped implement down with forcefulness and hearing a rather satisfying crack.

Alfred yelped loudly in pain, he didn't see it coming at all. Tears gushed out so that his glasses where smuggled and it was impossible for him to actually see straight. The man wanted to leap right up and rub the fire out of his scorched rear.

"I want your apology to mean something, love. I don't want it to be a half-hearted sorry that means nothing!" Arthur backed up the punishing tawse, knowing that he couldn't except anything less. Alfred wouldn't have meant it otherwise.

"But I am," Alfred broke down sobbing, feeling like it would never end. He could never make Arthur happy; this hell he felt, the guilt and misery of it all would go on forever. "I was sorry the first fucking time." The curse word slid out of his mouth, rolling off his tongue without him thinking.

"Your cursing means nothing. That's just potty talk that doesn't belong in an apology." Arthur snapped, suddenly feeling like he had gotten no where. "Earlier you may have been apologetic, but you insulted me along with it!"

Alfred just gave up at that point. His shoulder's shook with his loud bawling, he felt like such a small child on the inside. Though he knew he deserved this in a way, he still was almost at the point of honestly begging for an end.

Arthur finished with just a last few to his brightly colored thighs. Although the American's apology didn't meet his standards, he just couldn't thrash him any longer. It was simply too pitiful to see Alfred crying in such a manner. The proof of how much it hurt was clear in the red coloring of the skin that was showing.

"There." The green-eyed man said, wrapping him arms around Alfred's sides to pull him up.

Alfred felt so vulnerable, he stood there really unsure where to go from there. When he was younger he was always in Arthur's arms afterward, but their relationship had changed to varying degrees of love and hate in all the years since then.

Arthur himself didn't care how old or tall Alfred got, it wasn't going to change how much he cared for the younger nation. "Oh, come here," he said rather gently, seeing the other's blank face. Lightly he wrapped his arms around the other for a hug.

That was all the invite the American need as he soon found himself nuzzling into Arthur's neck. With the heavy feeling of guilt seemingly being taken away, he just cried more.

The Briton rubbed Alfred's back, humming to him as if he was a naughty colony again. It was clearly evident that America really did grow up too fast. He never got much of a childhood, which was what Arthur blamed for some of the other's bad qualities. "Shhh, shh, now. You're alright you big ninny." He teased gently.

"I know," Alfred whined sniffling. "It's just... I don't know." The taller couldn't find a way to describe what he was feeling as it was just a rage of emotions all swarming together to form a huge cloud of confusion.

"How can you know, yet not have the knowledge of something at the same time? Do glorify your statement, dear." Arthur helped the other slip his trousers of his legs, back on hoping that it wouldn't bother him too much.

Alfred blushed and gave a small hiss of pain before replying, "Don't do that. I hate when you twist words around."

"I only twist what can be twisted in the first place. It's a matter of comprehension," Arthur smiled lightly and pinched Alfred's nose.

"Hey," he said complaining and looking away embarrassed.

The Briton chuckled, "You'll never be a true adult. I don't think even I know what one is myself."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked if possible now even more confused.

"What do I mean? Why, I mean that none of us are perfectly proper. You've seen me act like a foolish prat, and I've seen you act the same. You're fine being childish, as long as you know the fine line of respect." Arthur glared slightly with the last line.

"Sorry," Alfred mumbled still feeling bad.

Arthur smiled fondly, maybe he did teach Alfred something after all today. "It's quite alright. Now, I've got tea, lemonade and sweets, and I bought them, not made them so don't freak out. Would you care to share what I have prepared earlier?"

"Sure," Alfred said knowing that he would remain standing for tea time though.

The Briton beamed happily and opened the door to his study, walking out, expecting the other to follow of course. In a sense this was his way of saying sorry for being so harsh.

Alfred followed, though admittedly was wincing from the fabric rubbing across his sore bottom. "Do you have real lemonade this time?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, this was a fight they had all the time. "There is nothing wrong with my lemonade. It's not fake, so don't call yours real."

"You know what I mean." Alfred replied.

"Yes, I do. And you can deal with it being carbonated." Arthur was never going to bend on the lemonade rule, it just wasn't happening.

Alfred rolled his eyes at that statement, though he would still drink it.

The rest of the day went much better for the two. Alfred remained careful not to let anything touch his posterior and Arthur was kind enough not to mention that he noticed. They chatted some about the old days, each feeling a little better after the event. And perhaps because of it, they grew closer.


End file.
